Weaving It All Back Together
by Little Miss Revenge
Summary: "Trust me, you don't want to know." Her favorite line. Because life just loves to make her suffer.
1. Chapter 1

September 30, 3678 BCE  
Athens, Greece

Dear Mother,  
This is thee, your daughter. I do so hope thy is well, wherever thy is, Papa says thy is above, but I still thinks thee is with us.

Papa has been saddened by thy's parting, and he has been constantly ill. I does not know what to do any more. Every day he grows worse. He misses thee dearly.

Dreams have plagued my sleep. Bad dreams. They tell of the time when our world will be close to doom. There is a silly man who I have met in these visions. He wields a golden spear that glows with blue energy and is as stubborn as Mae's mule!

What does thy think, Mother? I do so hope for the nightmares to fade, as they grow more vivid with each passing night.

I must go help Papa, for he has started coughing again. 

October 19, 3678 BCE Athens

Dear Mother,  
Father has left us. 

December 27, 3683 BCE Athens

Dear Mother,  
I have not written to thee for over two years, but after much hard work, I am finally able to provide for myself.

I have met such a handsome young man. His name is Jacob, Prince Jacob of Mongolia. He has dark brown hair and such brilliant blue eyes! Oh, how thy wish thee could meet him!

January 14, 3684 BCE Athens

Dear Mother,  
The most excitable thing has happened! Jacob and I are to be wed in a week! His parents are so charming and caring!

Jacob is calling, I must return to him.

January 24, 3684 BCE Home

Dearest Mother,

Such great things have happened in the past week! Now that I have wed Jacob, we are trying for a child. Queen Christina thinks I too young, but King Charles thinks me at the best age to bear a son. But, secretly, if I and Jacob were to have a child, we would both pray for a beautiful little daughter. Wherever you are Mother, know I would name her Elizabeth.

March 3, 3684 BCE Home

Dear Mother,

Something dreadful has happened. My visions have grown in severity and Jacob is worried for my and our child's welfare, and I am going to confessions in hope my sins are the cause of these nightmares. 

March 5, 3684 BCE Home

Dear Mother, Forgive me for my shaky script, but today, during my confessions, I was called upon to see the Oracle. She was sent a vision.

_I am to save the world from a terrible evil._

Sworn to secrecy, I am forbidden to speak of it, but now, Jacob will never see his firstborn child, not even know where we will be going. In three days, I must go through a special ceremony even I was not given details of.

I must go and prepare for these trying times.

Dear Mother,

I must hurry, before the tonic takes my consciousness. The ceremony went on without delay. I was given a new name. One that other people wouldn't know. I lost Abigail, and now I am Lucilia. Lucilia La Fae. They stole my faith in the Olympic gods and baptized me, Mother.

My christened name and body feels horribly wrong. But this ceremony also requires another great sacrifice. I cannot take little Elizabeth with me. She will never see the light, nor feel the wind. I was given a tonic, made of jasmine, nutmeg, ginger, fennel, lemon, parsley, and poppy. It will put me into a deep sleep, and it will seem I have passed. But it will also take Lizzie from me. Wake will I not, only when the man of my nightmares frees me.

I am saying goodbye for a very long time, mother, do tell Jacob I love him.

Lucy 


	2. Chapter 2

_November 29, 2013_

_21:00 Hours_

_Location: Classified_

It had been a little over a year and a half since the Battle of New York. A year and a half since Thor and Loki left with the Tessaract. A year and a half since life went back to as normal it could be.

He had yet to have people, or SHEILD agents, breaking his door down, so he was doing well of staying out of the limelight. Visitors are few and far between, but that was normal.

When Fury showed up in his apartment, he wasn't a bit surprised.

"Are you here as a friendly visitor or are you here with a mission, sir?" Strait to the point, no nonsense. Easy enough. But judging by the folder in his hand, it was the latter.

"I think you know what I'm doing here, Captain. So I'll skip to the point. We need you to do a clean-up job, make sure this place is secure. Nothing dangerous, nice and simple." Fury says, handing him a heavy manila folder. "Read the facts. Check the place for anything, in and out, I think you can handle it."

"Will I be going in alone on this, Director Fury, or will I be accompanied?" The Captain skims the folder. Evil scientists, test subjects gone wrong, abandoned lab. Nothing complicated.

"Dr. Banner will be tagging along. He'll be bring whatever he can salvage back to do some research." Banner, interesting choice. Standing, Fury sweeps out the room, and he's left to the folder.

* * *

The walls felt like they were closing in. The darkness was heavy. Something had happened outside of her prison, and the people who were poking and prodding her left her in her box. Her cell. Her torture chamber. They left so suddenly, wailing in shock, abandoning everything, including her.

It must have been horrible, for them to leave their favorite toy behind. They left her in the damn cage, shackled and bound. _Left to die._

Wriggling into a more comfortable position she waits for the inevitable. _Ma would've whipped you for thinking these things. So would General W., he would've kicked you off the force and tell you to fight harder, die for the country, not from depression. _Shaking her head, she twists her hands, trying to slip free of the manacles.

No luck. Struggling to her feet, she feels for a solid wall. _Bingo._ Steadying her feet best she could, she slams her wrists into the wall.

* * *

Banner had met him outside the site. The doctor acted neutral, but the Captain could tell he was a bit nervous. The lab looked dark and forbidding. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

He had left the stars and stripes at home, opting for civilian attire. Looks like Bruce had the same idea.

The glass in the front of the building was shattered, so they didn't bother unlocking the door. Glass crunched under their feet. Beakers and test tubes were shattered. The lights were harsh over the files that littered the floor. "Whoever left, they left in a hurry."

"I agree, Captain. What-"

The sound of something hard ramming repeatedly into metal cut him off.

* * *

_Life just isn't fair._ That was proven when the water pipe burst. She paid it no mind at first, moving over to a different wall and proceeding to hammer the cuffs into the wall. Her wrists burned, but the binds were loosening. _Just a few more-_

She doesn't get to finish the thought. Water laps at her feet. _Dash it all. _Working harder to free herself, she slams her hands into the wall. The cuffs fall away, giving into her will. She's free, kind of. At least she can use what she's got left. Rubbing her hands together, she looks for any strength she has left.

"I thought the place was abandoned!" Bruce's exclamation is followed by a muffled bang, and then silence.

"Well then, we better go find who it was." Rodgers sighs, then jogs forward towards the source of the noise.

* * *

_Dash the whole damn thing._

She had searched all of her stores, all her memories. There was nothing. Not a drop of power in her being. The cuffs had been on for far too long. The water had been steadily rising, she was going to drown. Deciding to not go down without a fight, she pounds her hands against the wall, her wrists protesting in pain. Spots swam in her vision, and she had to stop. Someone was in the lab.

* * *

The room was easy to find. It was the most destroyed. And wet. Another slam echoed, and Bruce was already at the dashboard of blinking buttons and controls.

With a slight creak, a section of the wall slides to the side. A girl, no more than sixteen stumbled into the light. Her wrists were bleeding profusely, and she looked pretty out of it. Sliding down the wall, she put her head in her hands, taking up a fetal position. Bruce was at her side in an instant, but she stops him. "Don't touch me, I'll be fine. See, just blood."

Holding out her hands, he could see she was right. But there was something up. Her blood was _gold_. Bruce stands up, then offers her a hand. Shaking her hair out of her face she refuses, opting to use the wall for support. She's short, no more than five feet. She has long brown hair and the most startling eyes. One a sharp bright blue, one a cloudy silver-grey. Her eyes are a bit glassy, and she seemed off balance. But she definitely didn't want to be fussed over. She shied away from the Captain, but didn't reject the Doctor quite so harshly.

"I'll be right back… I need to go get something." Before the Captain or Bruce could object, she was off.

* * *

_Right, left, turn here, back up, other way… _She winds her way quickly through the halls. It's eerily silent, with no researchers going about their business. She stops at a glass door, breaking the glass with a heavy metal clipboard. Stepping lightly, she makes her way into the small room. Opening drawer after drawer, she finds them. A black leather backpack and a small satchel. Pawing through the bag quickly, she brings up a bottle of amber liquid. Taking a quick swig, she winces at the sweetness, then caps it. Flexing her hands, sparks jump from her fingertips. Fitted jeans, sturdy black leather boots, and a grey cotton shirt, with loose sleeves that end just after her elbows, replace her old clothes. She rummages through her items, setting a bundle of silver on the floor.

Inside are two knives, a grey hooded cloak lined with silver silk, and white gloves. She straps the knives to her belt, pulls on the gloves, then the cloak. She vainly messes with her hair, settling by just pulling it to the side. Grabbing up the bags, she sets off, unaware of the two looming figures by the door.

* * *

"She won't be coming back, I'm going to follow her."

* * *

She doesn't notice them at first, so when she's tripped, she's ready to fight. Dagger drawn, she looks like she's trained all her life. Her eyes betray her surprise.

"Going somewhere?"

Two scientists, dressed in lab coats and rubber gloves, stood above her.

"Depends, I know I am. But I don't think you will be." Moving as subtle as possible, she rests her free hand flush to tile floor. _Think. Ally Cambridge, 1779, met at the Saint Peter's Church, Philadelphia, telekinetic. _The men then were suspended in animation. Standing, she gave a flourished bow, then stalked off.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
